Bad Apple
by Super Serious Gal 3
Summary: Canada falls apart during a world meeting. Songfic of song "Bad Apple" by Christina Vee. Theme 26:Tears. Please R&R!


**This is a songfic using the English version of Bad Apple by Christina Vee, which I do not own. It is also about Hetalia, which is awesome but not owned by me. Anyways this oneshot came to mind cause I kinda feel like Canada sometimes. Hope you enjoy. :)**

Canada smiled softly. He was in the middle of a world meeting but no one noticed him anyways. To him, it seemed like everything was happening in slow motion. England was attacking France, America was rambling about some idiotic idea, Italy wanted pasta, and well, chaos had erupted. Canada sighed. The same thing always happened. He opened his mouth, at first to interrupt, but then he found himself singing.

_Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free—I'm_

Canada found himself gradually singing louder. He shut his eyes, trying not to cry from the pain of being forgotten. _  
_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and_

Canada wondered why he was even a nation, if no one bothered to notice him. He was just there. No one really knowing him.

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

If he said a word, would someone hear him?

_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the  
night_

Canada wondered. The invisibility would be so much more bearable if he didn't feel.

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to  
go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never  
know_

Sometimes he wondered if life was at its worst point for him.

_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to  
black_

Canada had already thought about suicide.

_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the  
night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_

If he told someone, and they remembered, what would happen?

_Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?_

Canada was so confused. How did he feel?

_Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see I will never understand_

Was he strong enough to keep going with all this ignoring?

_If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to  
white_

He wondered that if anyone would notice him, it would be because he would be intimidating. Canada didn't want that.

_Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free—I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and_

Canada closed his eyes and kept singing sadly.

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the  
night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to  
go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never  
know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to  
black_

He failed to notice the nations listening. To them Canada's song sounded haunting. The song of someone who was caught between a hard life and suicide. And they didn't like that thought.

_I__f I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me  
left_

Canada started to cry. Tears trickled down his check as he continued his song.

_If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to  
white?_

His brother put his hand on Canada's shoulder. America was shocked when Canada looked at him and sang the next lines to him.

_Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I  
am?  
I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can_

France stepped up and started whispering soothing words in French to him. England stood behind, somewhat worried.

_If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to  
black_

Canada collapsed. Like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He was sobbing into the floor. Some of the nations rushed forward and comforted him. But no one realized that Canada was also crying because no one would notice him tomorrow.


End file.
